1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a POS control system that includes a printing device, to a control method of the POS control system, and to a printing device.
2. Related Art
A system in which a POS terminal and a printing device are communicatively connected, and the printing device prints as controlled by the POS terminal is described, for example, in JP-A-2011-108097. In this type of system, the POS terminal normally sends print control data to the printing device, and the printing device prints based on the print control data. Systems in which the printing device connects to a server or other control device through a network, and the printing device communicates with the control device through the network, are also known.
In a system such as this in which print control data is sent from the POS terminal to the printing device, there is a need to be able execute processes on the control device using the print control data the POS terminal sends to the printing device when the printing device connects through the network to the server or other control device. In this event, it is also necessary for the system to be compatible with configurations in which the printing device and the control device communicate through the network.